Ryuji Yamazaki
Yamazaki appears in numerous serials in SNK's fighting library, depicted as a crazy mobster with an exaggerated knife and 'mad' persona. He is known mainly for his appearances in King of Fighters and Fatal Fury. Smash Daddy created a moveset for Yamazaki in Make Your Move 4, using his attacks from throughout the series and creations from the submitter himself. This moveset was unique in its rapid use of 'animation' hyperlinks, with nearly every move represented by an image or animation. Concept and Creation Yamazaki has been labeled a baby of the Mendez Movement, heavily-detailed in terms of actual moves but lacking in Extras, a popular method of feeding the Detail Nazi. Yamazaki was a creation crafted over a period of several manic, depressing days with the character and resulted, inevitably, with disappointment from the submitter when it seemed not to gain large amounts of attention. Nonetheless, the moveset's aim of pulling off a full, non-56k sprite-based moveset was reached. Moveset Details ''' The entire moveset is based off of a character in another fighting game series, making the set more about the transfer than anything else. Smash Daddy intended to capture the mad, calculating Yamazaki in this set by the use of numerous baiting or multiple-choice moves in areas such as his Specials, usually being very easily mistaken or misused. The moveset also re-broke the conventions that Dan Hibiki did when posted by having infinite taunting. A questionable new addition to the moveset is a bibliography, detailing whom Smash Daddy credits with aiding him. Yamazaki's moveset is based entirely on mindgames. He can be shut down if his tactics are easily read, with the same true for his opponent. '''Reception Yamazaki was well-recieved by most users, but criticised widely for the small text used in the majority of the moveset; Smash Daddy fixed this soon after submitting the moveset. Quotes From the Thread * You Daddy have a unique presentation with the animated sprites that lets you skip long, complicated explanations, it's very refreshing after seeing walls of text for a while. - KingK.Rool * Intense moveset there, Smash Daddy! - SirKibble * The mechanics were definitely interesting (such as only performing tilts out of the standard A and smashes having different results based on charge level.) - aeolous * I see that you are into the Mendez Movement. Since you actually pulled it off, then more power to you. - Chris Lionheart * I also find it awkward how you state "Press X to do his X attack" instead of just listing "X Attack Name: X Description", but meh. - MasterWarlord Story Mode Roles Yamazaki has appeared in one Story Mode so far, Spadefox's The 13th Hour. He attacks a group of heroes at the beginning of Chapter 7: Going Down Town, including Alucard, Cornell, Mach Rider, Henry Townshend, Fiona Belli and Hewie - he defeats them, swayed later, however, by Fiona's begging to join them. He guides the team through backalleys reminiscent of games like Fatal Fury, in which he stars. External Links The Moveset Category:Movesets